


Wheeljack/starscream

by Robocornstars



Series: Starscream/wheeljack [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Written for a lovely anon on Tumblr who requested starscream and wheeljack eating ice cream together





	Wheeljack/starscream

Starscream sat next couch optics tracking wheeljack as he dug through the freezer searching for the ice cream he'd requested. "Enjoying the view screamer?" Wheeljack laughed and wiggled his aft playfully. "You're staring sweetspark." 

"shut up and hurry with that ice cream, I'm growing impatient." Wheel jack grabbed the tub of ice cream and two spoons, making his way to the couch and sitting beside starscream "thats a first." Starscream pouted mockingly at wheeljack's use of sarcasm. "Oh be quiet." He grabbed the tub from wheeljack and dug the spoon into it, carelessly shining the spoon in his mouth.

"I thought you were going to share, I'm hurt sweetspark." Wheeljack faked betrayal e best he could but it looked more like he was pouting more than anything. Starscream stuck his tongue out "who said anything about sharing? That was a poor assumption on your part."

Wheeljack laid his frame ontop of starscreams pinning him down beneath his weight. "Jackie get off! You're going to crush me!" Wheeljack chuckled "I can't...too weak... need...ice cream" starscream whined, grabbing the tub of ice cream and shoving a spoonful in wheeljack's intake. "Satisfied?"

Wheeljack looked to his conjunx, that stupid, silly grin plastered on his face "yeah."


End file.
